Instrument clusters are subject to various vibrations during the operation of a vehicle. Instrument clusters are used in a wide variety of vehicles, such as cars, trucks, sport utility vehicles, tractors, all-terrain vehicles, motorcycles, and the like.
These different types of vehicles generate different vibrations during travel. The vibration may originate from the engine, the transmission, or any other part of the vehicle. Furthermore, vibration may also result from the surface of the road. Variations in temperature may cause vibration issues as well, either from extreme change in temperature between winter and summer seasons, as well as fluctuations in temperature which occur over time. Over time, these various vibrations may cause noise, vibration, and harshness (NVH) issues in the interior of the vehicle (such as buzz, speak, and rattle noises). More particularly, the vibration may case various components in the interior, such as the instrument cluster, to rattle, vibrate, squeak, or generate some other type of noise, which is typically considered undesirable to the driver and passengers in the vehicle.
Accordingly, there exists a need for an instrument cluster which is resistant to vibration, where the vibration may vary in frequency and amplitude over time.